1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety razors of a type having at least one blade permanently bonded in a disposable cartridge. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispenser and a dispensing system which include means for storing used razor blade cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to permanently bond a razor blade in or on a disposable cartridge which includes a guard surface situated downwardly and outwardly from the cutting edge of the blade. Such cartridges are releasably attached to a handle or holder, and are replaced on the handle when the cutting edge becomes unsuitable for use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,864,995 discloses double edge blades bonded in plastic and metallic cartridges. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,563,802 and 2,800,713 provide single edge blades permanently secured to plastic or metallic cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,831 discloses plastic cartridges with single edge blades, and also cartridge dispensing systems. The dispensers of U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,831 include means for storing used cartridges.